forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icewind Dale
| imports = Herbs, spices, textiles, fruit, wine | exports = Knucklehead trout, scrimshaw, timber | currency = | comrefs = | government = Confederation | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 8000 | popyear1 = 1365 | population2 = 10,436 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Icewind Dale was an arctic tundra located in Frozenfar region of the North, known for being the northernmost explored region in all of Faerûn. It earned its name from the harsh winds and icy storms and destroyed buildings and scoured the landscape. The dale was a harsh, near-inhospitable land that regularly plunged below freezing temperatures, and received little sunlight, particularly during the severe winter months. It was home to only the most hardened of frontiersmen, pioneers, and barbarians. Beyond the sporadic dots of civilization dwelled terrifying beasts and deadly monsters of the North. Climate Icewind Dale experienced freezing temperatures for much of the year. While kinder summer months ranged from 11 to 70 (–12 to 21 ), the temperature of the unforgiving winters dipped as low as -40 (-40 ). While snowfall was relentless, much of it blew east to the nearby Reghed Glacier. Geography The dale was located south and east of the Trackless Sea, north of the upper Sword Coast and Spine of the World mountains, and west of the icy Reghed Glacier. Geographical Features ;Lakes: The dale was famous for its three, mineral-laden lakes: Maer Dualdon, Lac Dinneshere, and Redwaters. Their waters were cold enough to kill men who dared to swim across, even during summer. * Maer Dualdon: The largest and deepest of the three lakes was once the premier destination for all who dared the trek that far north. * Lac Dinneshere: The waters of the lake appeared to change in hue depending on the weather that was just about to wash over the dale. * Redwaters: The smallest lake earned its name from a bloody battle that took places on the land over which towns were built. ;Bodies of Water: * Redrun: This stream flowed from Lac Dinneshere into the diminuitive Redwaters lake. * Shaengarne River: While the waters of this river flowed into the Trackless Sea year-round, its top waters froze over during winter. ;Mountains: The single solitary mountain of the dale was Kelvin's Cairn, a peak that offered fresh water to the surrounding lakes when "spring" bloomed every Midsummer. ;Valleys: * Bremen's Run: * Fields of Slaughter: * Icewind Pass: Government The capital of Icewind Dale, Bryn Shander, was also its largest settlement. Trade Perhaps the greatest industry of Icewind Dale was the fishing and utilization of knucklehead trout. Many of the region's lakeside settlements relied entirely on the trout they fished and the goods they made from their ivory-like bones. Knucklehead scrimshaw was an art that few mastered, and skilled scrimshanders were held in high esteem. History The region was first populated when Northlander longships reached the area during the last centuries of the Illefarn empire. Initially settling on the islands, the northlanders would eventually settle Icewind Dale. Rumors and Legends Local legend told of the White Lady, a spirit that haunted the shore of Lac Dinneshere. Notable Locations Settlements Icewind Dale's only permanent settlements were known as the Ten Towns, a confederation of minor settlements that cooperated with each other. It attracted all manner of determined and desperate folks from all across the Realms. The Ten Towns comprised the hamlets nestled on Redwaters lake, Good Mead and Dougan's Hole; the three settlements located on the shores of Lac Dinneshere, Easthaven, Caer-Konig and Caer-Dineval; the four that encircled Maer Dualdon, Lonelywood, Bremen, Termalaine, and the walled town of Targos, and the "Tenth Town" of Bryn Shander, the mercantile hub that held them all together. Landmarks * Dorn's Deep: Roads & Trails * Eastway: The only paved road in Icewind Dale linked the hub of Bryn Shander with the communities of Lac Dinneshere * Ten Trail: This wagon trail led north from the settlement of Hundelstone, through the North/South Pass, allowing merchants and travelers to make their way to Bryn Shander. Inhabitants The region was mainly populated by fishermen, craftsmen, rangers, dwarves that mined the depths for minerals and precious stones, Reghedmen barbarians, and merchants that tolerated the hostile climate in the hope of trading in ivory and gems. While most of them lived in the Ten Towns, the dwarves mined in isolated caves and caverns while the barbarian tribes roamed after their migratory prey. Beyond the civilized folk, the dale was home to beasts like reindeer, elk, crag cats, polar bears and monstrous yetis. Beyond the wild animals were monstrosities called remorhazes, warring bands of frost giants, and perhaps most-terrifying, a number of white dragons, Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * The Accursed Tower * Legacy of the Crystal Shard ;Novels * The Crystal Shard * Sojourn * Passage to Dawn ;Comics * Tyranny of Dragons ;Video Games * Menzoberranzan * Icewind Dale * Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter * Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster * Icewind Dale II * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition External links * References de:Eiswindtal fi:Jäätuulen laakso pl:Dolina Lodowego Wichru pt-br:Vale do Vento Gélido Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Confederations Category:Imports food and drink Category:Imports fruit Category:Imports spices Category:Imports textiles Category:Exports fish Category:Exports scrimshaw Category:Exports timber Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril